Destinados
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Harry e Draco são destinados desde o berço. Oneshot / Fluffy / SLASH


**Fanfic baseada numa fanart, já sabem, sigam as instruções e boa leitura:**

**http(doispontos)/(tireesseespaço)/fc03(ponto)deviantart(ponto)net(barra)fs15/i/2007/062/4/e/Harry_Draco_Babies_by_ **OukaWolf46(ponto)jpg****

Sirius se perguntou como é que ele, o homem mais desejado do mundo mágico, o lindo, sexy e sedutor herdeiro da família Black, se viu preso em casa com seu namorado numa noite de sábado, e pior, cuidando de dois bebês.

- Não, Potter, você não pode colocar isso na boca. – Severus disse, calmamente, retirando o enfeite da mãozinha ligeiramente babada de Harry.

- Ele mal pode falar, Sev, chame-o de Harry, pelo amor de Merlin. – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos.

- Farei isso quando você chamar meu afilhado de Draco.

- Mas o Mini-Malfoy gosta de como o chamo. – Sirius se defendeu.

Severus lançou-lhe um olhar afiado, que fez o animago se encolher.

- Olha só quem está limpimho e cheiroso. – Remus disse, entrando com Draco em seus braços.

- Ah, Remie, como é que você não está numa festa? Eu estou de castigo, mas você podia sair também. – Sirius disse, sem entender porque o amigo ficava ali quando podia sair para se divertir.

- Prefiro ajudar Severus com os meninos. Não é fácil cuidar dos dois sozinho. – O lobisomem respondeu, colocando Draco no tapete, ao lado de Harry.

- Mas eu estou aqui!

As risadas sarcásticas dos dois não agradaram ao jovem auror.

- Ei… eu sou útil.

- Sim, o útil que deixou Draco se sujar todo de sopa. – Remus disse. – Francamente, Sirius.

- Mas ele queria pegar a colher! – Sirius se defendeu.

- E só por isso…

Os três homens pararam de falar ao ouvir as vozes alteradas vindas da porta. Severus grunhiu, certamente eram os pais dos bebês, eles tinham ido a mesma festa do Ministério e agora se encontraram ao ir buscar os filhos, os quatro entraram na casa sem cerimônias, muito distraídos com suas argumentações.

- Você tem uma cara de pau sem tamanho, Malfoy! Ficar andando por ai como se estivese tudo bem… todo mundo sabe que você deveria estar em Azkaban!

- O Ministério discorda da sua opinião, auror Potter, e se continuar me perseguindo, vou processá-lo por injúria. Ser um herói de guerra não lhe dá o direito de perseguir magos de que não gosta.

- Melhor ser um herói do que…

- James, já chega! – Lily gritou. – Já não chega o escândalo que armou na festa? Foi embaraçoso, não sei onde esqueceu sua educação hoje.

- Gritar como a mulher de um peixeiro também não é lá muito elegante. – Narcissa espetou.

- Ei! Eu estou tentando ajudar, sua esnobe de nariz em pé. – Lily grunhiu.

- Senhoras, por favor, que tal se acalmarem? – Remus pediu. – Seus maridos já estão causando problemas o suficiente.

- Ela começou! – As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo, e voltavam todos a discutir.

Harry, que estava acostumado com gritos, não se assustou, mas Draco, que vivia num ambiente mais calmo se pôs a choramingar, incomodado com a briga. Harry, decidido a animar seu amiguinho o puxou para perto e beijou-lhe, exatamente como via seu papai fazer quando mamãe estava chateada. Draco piscou, confuso, mas logo riu e bateu palminhas, coisa que chamou a atenção dos adultos da sala. Harry, feliz que tinha animado o amiguinho voltou a plantar-lhe um beijo estalado na boca, que resultou numa onda de magia percorrendo a sala. Era um encontro de almas gêmeas.

- H-Harry, querido… – Lily gritou horrorizada.

- D-Draco! – Narcissa e Lucius gritaram ao mesmo tempo que a ruiva.

Severus e Remus riram das expressões chocadas dos pais dos meninos.

- Tão pequeno e já tão sedutor, já fisgou sua cobrinha, não é, Harry? Esse é meu afilhado! – Sirius disse, fazendo caretas cômicas e fazendo os dois meninos rirem. – Isso, não liguem para os velhos, tio Sirius vai azarar as bundas ossudas deles se eles chatearem meus meninos bonitos.

- Eu também! – Severus e Remus disseram, para horror dos pais desesperados.

- Preciso de um uísque. – Lucius disse, se sentando.

- Eu te acompanho. – James concordou.

Lily e Narcissa se olharam por um minuto, como que se reavaliando.

- Draco é lindo, Harry tem bom gosto. – Lily elogiou.

- Certamente um Potter não é tão mal, mas podemos conversar sobre esse cabelo do seu menino… pobre criança.

- Culpa do James, já tentei de tudo. – Lily disse, com pesar.

**Já saabem, comentários são apreciados! ;)**


End file.
